


Ren's List

by Naitosutoka



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naitosutoka/pseuds/Naitosutoka





	1. The Champion of Mistral

**Ren**

Everyone had thought Ren was destined to be with Nora. Ever since the two appeared at Beacon they’d been close, friends from long before yet no one knew why. They were obviously going to be partners and even with the risk of the first trial separating, the two found one another. By the rules set out by Headmaster Ozpin they made first eye contact with each other. Yet for all of this both of them always refused that they were a couple even as the first semester of their first year at Beacon was coming to a close.

As Ren sat on his bed reading through some of the readings required for Professor Port’s class he heard the door open. He expected Nora but instead found the red haired Pyrrha enter the room looking a little nervous.

“Is everything alright Pyrrha?” He asked, not moving his eyes from his book.

“Umm… yes, everything is fine.” She replied, but her voice betrayed her and Ren knew she wasn’t telling the truth. His pink eyes flicked up from the book as he found Pyrrha looking, distraught.

“Pyrrha what happened?” This time there was the sound of a book slamming together as he snapped it shut with one hand. The champion remained silent for but a moment.

“It’s Jaune…” _Of course it is._ “… he still can’t even see me.” Ren was positive Jaune could see her, but it wasn’t in the way that Pyrrha viewed him. “I train him every night, I help him with his studies… I help…”

“Pyrrha.” Ren interrupted, placing his book gently on the bedside table and walking over towards her. He stood from his bed wearing his dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that has red on the inside, with black and gold trimming finishing with pink cuffs.

“I’m sorry. Its just frustrating that he still sees Weiss in such a way when I’m right here.” Her emerald eyes shimmered with tears.

“We cannot choose someone to return what we feel in our heart Pyrrha. All we can do is try to influence them, and you’re the most influential person Jaune has right now.” His attempt in cheering her up didn’t seem to work as those beautiful eyes remained teary.

He figured girls were more romantic than males, perhaps a little more into finding ‘the one’ than males were, at least until they were a little older. Though it all depended on the individual, Ren himself wasn’t in a rush to find ‘the one’ but he was curious as to befriend many girls in order to see what he liked and disliked.

“Is there something wrong with me Ren?” Pyrrha asked out of the blue, panicking a little, looking for some reason as to why Jaune didn’t view her in the same way.

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Ren answered simply.

“Am I not smart enough? Am I ugly?” Ren scoffed at this and Pyrrha glared.

“Pyrrha, you’re one of the smartest in our year. And you’re far from ugly, some might say good looking, but I’d say you’re beautiful.” They were his honest thoughts and served to make the champion, the strongest in their year blush.

There was an awkward silence, something that Ren was used to since he didn’t say much. He decided to sit down on his bed again having seemingly silenced the worried shieldmaiden.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Ren looked up at Pyrrha’s question and nodded gently. “You think Nora is beautiful too?” Ren narrowed his eyes and nodded again. They were both very attractive women for both similar and different reasons. He heard some footsteps and looked up from the book he’d just reopened.

It was something he’d never even imagined, yet something he’d certainly not say no too. Pyrrha swinging a leg over him while at the same time putting her hands either side of his head. Her knee came down next to his hip before she closed her legs, a knee either side of his hip.

She sat up and, on his waist, looking down at Ren. Her face was as beet red as her hair. He’d never seen this before, never had a girl sitting on his crotch with him slowly hardening. And for this girl, Pyrrha Nikos of all people to be sitting there… _Oum let this happen._ He prayed.

“You’ve done things with Nora before right? Had her sitting like this?” Ren shook his head slowly, not daring to break eye contact just yet.

“Not Nora, no one.” He answered, getting a small smile from Pyrrha as a reward.

“So this is your… our first then?” Pyrrha asked shyly, her hands resting together, entwined on her stomach as she sat there.

“What are you doing?” Ren asked, his penis already beginning to tent in his pants. Soon it’d be pressing against Pyrrha’s leg or worse.

“I want to feel wanted… I thought maybe this would... make you want me?” Ren remained silent. _There are certainly other ways for you to feel wanted Pyrrha._ He swallowed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He heard a gasp and movement.

Reacting instinctively his hands reach up ad grabbed for anything and found Pyrrha’s legs. There was another squeak and his eyes flicked open to see Pyrrha with tearful eyes and a bright face. He looked to his hands that were resting on the front of her thighs. He pushed down against them, making Pyrrha return to sitting on him before moving them up to her hips.

His hands squeezed, his fingers pushing against her curved hips as he pulled her down. She was wearing her usual brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown arm gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. His clothed tip soon pressed against her panties that were hidden beneath her skirt.

Ren let out a small groaned while Pyrrha’s hands moved to Ren’s chest and balled into fists as she scrunched his coat. There eyes met again with Pyrrha looking frightened. Ren smiled softly, a rare thing to see and used a little of his semblance to help Pyrrha cope with any negative emotions she was experiencing. He only did this for a few seconds before stopping, not wanting to impair her judgement.

“You did make me want you Pyrrha. But I want you to be sure, I won’t stop once we start moving further.” To show her he wasn’t joking he rocked his hips a little, moving the tip of his penis against her clothed core. The reaction was a very soft and very sexual gasp from the beautiful shieldmaiden atop him.

Her response was more than enough to show Ren that she wanted to continue, that she wanted to experience what it was like to have sex. Whether it was to help her gain confidence or to make her feel beautiful Ren didn’t care, all he needed was the permission which he got in the form of Pyrrha removing her brown overbust corset.

There was the soft slump of fabric on the floor beside the bed as she dropped it, but his eyes were focused on the black bra that was hiding her plentiful breasts. Her pale cleavage was enticing him, calling him to do something. His hands obeyed his subconscious thought and travelled the side of her narrow sides, slipping around to her ribs and them over her covered breasts. Once there he gave them both a small squeeze as Pyrrha rewarded him with a soft moan.

“Ren… please… don’t stop… I’m feeling something new… something Ahh?!” She moaned as his thumbs traced across her nipples. Her face showed the pleasure as her mouth remained open as she panted. Her chest heaving as she took in large breaths.

“I’m not about to stop. Not now Pyrrha.” He reassured her as he leaned up enough for his arms to reach around and swiftly unclipped her bra. He didn’t let her have the time to cover her breasts before he tossed the bra aside and gazed upon her mounds. _They’re bigger than I thought. Oum… thank you._

Smiling softly, he leaned in further, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking gently. It was his first time and Pyrrha’s too, and Pyrrha reacted loudly, moaning as she wrapped her arms around his head. Her hips rocked slightly against his bulge causing her to moan even louder.

“Ren!.... Ren that feels amazing… Yes!” She panted, a smile forming on her face, out of the view of Ren who was happily tasting his first breast.

He could feel her nipple growing hard and pushed his tongue against it, then slowly circled it, accidentally teasing the poor inexperienced woman atop him who cried out with pleasure.

He kept sucking for many more minutes before rolling Pyrrha over onto her back. She panted and looked up at him, her legs spreading open, so he could lay between then. But that wasn’t the first thing he did, first he looked down between her legs finding that her panties matched the earlier discarded bra in colour.

He reached down towards her panties, palms travelling the length of her thighs from knees to fabric of her panties before grabbing the hems and looking up to Pyrrha asking for permission without saying a word. She gave a nod and lifted her hips, Ren pulled her panties away and down her legs all the way to her ankles and then threw them to the floor. He looked at her core to find it wet, his cock throbbed wanting to be sheathed inside her warmth.

“Pyrrha… I want you, all of you.” He whispered as he crawled up her body licking between her breasts before coming face to face with the champion of Mistral.

“I already said yes. But I’d like to experience a kiss before… before…” It was adorable how such a powerful girl couldn’t finish her sentence, couldn’t talk openly about sex even though all that remained on her was her mini skirt which was covering her lower stomach than her wet sex.

“Of course, I should have done that first.” He answered with a small chuckle. Leaning in he slowly found Pyrrha’s lips and closed his eyes. They were soft and full, warm and… _Was she eating grapes?_ He wondered as he tasted something sweet.

Their kiss was awkward and sloppy at first, the first time for both of them that had them both laughing and giggling from time to time before reconnecting each time and trying again. Ren was in heaven with Pyrrha giving herself to him, her arms wrapped around his head making it so he couldn’t not kiss her back. But with his free hands he started to remove his pants and undo his coat.

Thankfully Pyrrha helped him with this and soon he was in only his boxers with a rather large tent in the front. He sat back on his heels while they caught their breath, Pyrrha’s eyes fixed on his size making her anxious as to what she’d say.

“How big is it?” Pyrrha was simply curious, perhaps nervous about how big it was as it was soon to be going inside her. Instead of answering Ren showed her, removing his boxers and letting his penis stand erect and naked before her eyes that bulged.

He watched as Pyrrha blinked a few times and then looked him in the eyes. He could tell she was nervous and reached out grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss as he lay her back on her bed.

“I’ll be gentle Pyrrha. I’ve heard it hurts, but I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He told her. Pyrrha nodded and took a deep breath.

“I’m ready. You can… we can do… it.” She blushed again as she called sex, it. It made Ren smile because of her reserved nature. Nodding, he spread her legs a little and moved himself into a kneeling position with his cock in one hand as he lined up her virgin pussy.

His eyes met hers and her hands clasped the bedsheets. They both wanted it and with a slow lean and push, Ren pressed his hard tip against her wet lower folds. Pyrrha moaned softly feeling something down there before her lips spread and Ren found her entrance. He looked down at the erotic sight. Her glimmering pussy lips spreading and looking as though they were clinging to his member. He pushed in feeling her hole giving way and the warmth his penis was entering.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she watched and felt something entering her. A foreign object that was used to make babies, she panicked a little and tried to move only moving towards Ren first and forcing herself to take in another inch in a slit second. She cried out and stopped.

“Ren!... A condom… We need a condom.” She panted, sweat already on her head as she looked frightened. Ren looked as though he was in thought for a long while before he finally spoke.

“I’ll pull out. And after this I’ll get some condoms just in case, does that work?” He asked, using the distraction to push two inches into her and striking a barrier. He broke it with ease causing Pyrrha to react in pain. He knew what it was that he’d just done and leaned down to hold her. Pyrrha clawed his back as her breaths turned short and shallow.

“Fuck… Fuck that hurt.” Ren felt terrible for not holding back like he said he would. His gentle approach was gone, he’d just speared himself through her hymen and was now paying for it.

** Pyrrha **

“Ren. You can move. Please move.” Pyrrha said after what felt like hours with them just clinging to each other as her pussy adjusted to having him inside her. She saw the nodding and pink eyes of the man who’d just claimed her virginity and felt her cheeks heat up as she felt Ren pushing himself further inside.

She threw her head back into the pillow that belonged to Ren and forced her eyes to tightly close. Her fists pulled at the duvet as the pain shot through her core. _It hurts! Its burning…. Stretching…. Stop!..._

“Don’t stop!” She found herself screaming in direct contrast to what her mind was saying. But it was her body that was telling her to keep going, it knew what was happening, what would come. It was human nature, animal instinct taking over as all animals mated. Not that either of the teens wanted to breed.

Her mind swirled with reasons for her to stop ranging from the pain which was already fading and being replaced by a blissful sensation Pyrrha had never dreamed of, to other things like it being Ren and not Jaune, or maybe it should be Ren and Jaune, but what about Nora and her relationship with Ren. The champion knew the bomber liked Ren, yet here she was with his cock beginning to move in and out of her wet and bloodied sex.

She had stolen Ren’s first time from Nora and wondered if the ginger would be furious if she ever learned that she’d taken such a precious thing. What would her parents think, they didn’t believe in sex before marriage yet here she was beginning to moan as Ren again thrust himself into her love canal. They’d be furious, perhaps as made as Nora would be.

“Pyrrha… you’re amazing.” Ren groaned as he filled her tunnel with his cock again before withdrawing it and eliciting a loud moan from Pyrrha who was nearly free from the pain. It was more of an annoyance, a small discomfort in the background now, as she felt his thick shaft move right past where her hymen used to be minutes ago.

 Her emerald eyes snapped open as she let out a rather loud moan. Taken by surprise herself she tried to silence herself only to be forced to moan loud again as Ren refused to relent. _Oum! Please don’t let anyone hear me._ She begged as her pussy was stretched thanks to Ren hilting himself inside her yet again.

“Ren!” She screamed, her arms letting go of the sheets in favour of grabbing onto his back and sinking her nails into his skin. Ren replied with groaning and grunts as he only picked up his pace, the wet sound of his shaft slipping in and out filling the room amidst the continued moans that escaped Pyrrha’s mouth.

He hands racked Ren’s back as their hips continued to meet in their first sexual experience. But among all the strange, new, and wonderful sensations that Pyrrha was feeling there was one that was growing. Every time Ren thrust into her, Pyrrha could feel something growing, putting pressure on her lady parts. It felt like she was going to…

“R-Ren!.... Please I ahhhh! I’m think I’m gonna pee!” Pyrrha manage to get out, warning him of what she thought was an impending end to what was a very enjoyable experience. Only Ren didn’t stop, he just nibbled on her earlobe and grabbed a handful of her red hair.

“It’s not pee…. That’s something I can’t wait for you to spill.” His breath rushed past her ear, warm and ticklish and arousing as Pyrrha felt the time to release getting closer.

“Ren…. Don’t… stop… I’m going to…” Pyrrha was a panting mess at that point, her mind beginning to go blank she felt Ren’s member beginning to pulse. She knew what that meant but couldn't find the words to tell him to pull out. Not before a powerful orgasm consumed her and rendered her a moaning mess as what she thought was her own pee began flowing from her swollen sex.

Her womanhood clamped down around Ren’s shaft, squeezing him tightly trying to get his white milk to fill her insides against both of their better judgements. But as he felt the wetness coming from Pyrrha’s pussy and her voice filling the room with a pleasured scream, Ren pulled himself from her warmth and lay his cock on her lower abdomen.

Feeling his cock slipping from her made Pyrrha feel empty as she rode out her first orgasm. Her face was bright crimson like her hair as she tried to close her legs. She couldn’t thanks to Ren being there and within seconds felt his cock pulsing. A warmth started to cover her stomach and chest, her breasts too as her lover groaned happily.

The warmth came in spurts and lessened with each pulse of his meat. Looking down she could see white stuff covering her torso in many places and grinned. She knew that it was his cum, his baby making juices that were coating her now. Instead of being disgusted by it Pyrrha was smiling. _He pulled out… He actually pulled out._ She sung in her head, giggling a little and earning a confused look from Ren who had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

“What’s so funny Pyrrha?” He asked, beginning to feel a little emasculated by the naked girl he’d just been inside of.

“Nothing… I’m just, happy. Happy that you pulled out.” If she could go any redder then she would have, but her crimson cheeks didn’t glow any brighter.

“I promised didn’t I. And I’m sorry for not going slow at the beginning.” Pyrrha nodded and cupped his cheek gently. Ren turned his head and kissed her palm.

“Can you kiss me again?” Pyrrha asked sounding small and needy. It brought a wide grin to Ren, who leaned down and kissed his teammate. He pushed his tongue inside the moment he felt Pyrrha open her mouth. A kiss, a passionate kiss to end what they’d done, and Ren was the one to break it.

“You should go and shower. I’ll take care of the sheets.” Ren told her, moving and allowing Pyrrha to carefully swing her legs over the side of the bed. She did just that but taking to her feet she felt a little wonky. She lost her balance a little and put her hand on the bedside table.

Her other hand went to her heart as she stood there stark naked and covered in sweat and Ren’s jizz. She looked back over her shoulder to see Ren looking concerned. She gave him a brave smile and pushed herself right and walked over to the cupboard where they kept their team towels.

Giving him a final smile, Pyrrha closed the door to the bathroom and locked the door. She hung her towel up on the racking and moved to the handbasin. Splashing herself with some cold water she looked into the mirror to find not a girl, but a glowing red woman staring back at her. She giggled while heading towards the shower and opening the glass door. She put the temperature on hot and let the sound of the shower fill her head.

 _I did it… we did… Ren was inside me._ Alone with her thoughts and satisfied feelings, she looked down at the lingering burning sensation between her legs. Eyes widened as what she saw gave her the chills. Red, blood, proof that her maidenhood was gone. Some of the blood was dried and crusted, as soon as the shower heated up she stepped in and took her hands to gently washing away the remnants of blood that were sticking to her body, the sure-fire sign that her virginity was gone.

She lost track of time in the shower only deciding to get out when she heard the main door closing. _I knew I’d have to face everyone soon, but right after my shower._ Pyrrha tried to think of how she normally acted as she towelled herself off. Emerging in her casual attire of fat pants and a singlet, with underwear and a bra on, she faced not only Jaune but Nora too.

“Are you ok Pyrrha? You look a little red.” Jaune asked making everyone look at her. She opened her mouth to speak… but nothing came out. _Ren help!_ She screamed mentally as her eyes darted to him.

“It’s probably because she had the shower on to high again.” _Yes!_ Ren’s cover seemed to work as Jaune shrugged. “Anyway, I need to wash these sheets.”

“What happened?” Nora asked. “We only washed them all two days ago.” Pyrrha was lucky her face was already red and had been explained, but how would Ren cover for that.

“I spilled tomato sauce in the sheets… this is why I don’t eat in bed.” He gave a convincing sigh and began to walk to the door. Pyrrha’s heart was racing as he went to leave, it was her turn to make an excuse.

“Wait! I have some clothes to wash too. Mind if I put them on in the same load?” Ren nodded and Pyrrha hurried to grab her laundry basket and accompany him. As they got down to the wash room that was shared by the first years she whispered to him. “Thanks Ren, for everything.”

 

* * *

 

**Hey everyone! My first time writing this sort of thing, figured I’d test it in my own little writing list that will have more to come. Let me know if you want more or what matches you’d like to see. Bear in mind that I’ll be using Ren as the male lead and possibly be linking it as a continuous story.**


	2. A Rabbit Among the Lotus

** Velvet **

It was a troubling time for Velvet, a time that struck each female Faunus once every few months. An event that in the past she’d solved or worked through in her own ways. Masturbation, isolation, concentration, or application of repulsive tasting or smelling substances that provided enough of a sickly feeling that she lost interest for a time, before suffering from a repeat time and again.

Velvet was in heat, something that only Coco knew about and Headmaster Ozpin since he was a rather open-minded man and happened to come across Velvet during one of her first heat cycles at Beacon. He was the one responsible for suggestion she apply something horrid to herself yet not harmful during her heat.

Coco had made excuses for her and covered for her each time in the past. Velvet greatly appreciated Coco for her selfless assistance and never asked many questions, at least not while Velvet was in heat. But this time was different for Velvet, this time she wasn’t thinking about resigning herself to several days of torture, days of leaving herself sexually frustrated, no. This time was different as she had someone in mind to assist her in these troublesome days.

Days ago she’d been returning to her room when she’d heard a couple making love in their dorm rooms. It was something she’d never heard before and hoped she wouldn’t hear again but having those large ears atop her head made things very easy to overhear, even if she tried to ignore the moaning and whispered names. She’d heard the Champion of Mistral going at it with one of her teammates, and not the one she thought it would be.

She’d heard that Lie Ren was the one that took the Champion’s first time and wondered if he’d be willing to take hers. Sure, she’d used toys, but she’d never been with another human, or Faunus. And Ren had often been quiet, not shy but quiet like herself. It was nearly a week after she had heard them that her heat struck her, and on that first day she’d decided she’d ask Ren to help her through the turbulent time.

After combat class with Professor Goodwitch was when she’d initiate her plan, while everyone was distracted and talking excitedly about how the fights went and how who beat who, she snuck next to Ren.

“Lie, may I talk with you?” She asked shyly, Ren just nodded, finding it strange to hear his first name being used since everyone used his surname.

He followed her to an empty room where Velvet shut the door softly and rounded in on herself a little, her ears falling forwards, drooping towards her forehead. _Come on Velvet. You can do it. He’s kind, and quiet and…. Looking at me._ She squeaked when she turned to find him looking her way. She turned back to the door and then back to him, her cheeks flushed red.

“Are you ok Velvet?” He showed concern for her as he stepped a little closer, but Velvet’s heat started to affect her, to make her horny, needy, hot. She shook her head.

“You can’t laugh… or tell anyone.” She whimpered, moving closer to Ren who took a serious expression to his face and nodded.

“I won’t, unless you’ve done something unspeakable.” His expression was so calm it scared the rabbit. “I doubt you did something like that.” He gave a soft smile which helped her a little bit.

“I heard you and… Pyrrha.” She watched as his eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to his normal, calm expression.

“I see. I would ask you keep….”

“I’m not going to tell!” She blurted out, stepping forwards and going pink cheeked. Her heart racing as she noticed the surprise and relief in his eyes.

“Thank you Velvet.” She smiled and looked at the floor and then his crotch. _Bad bunny, bad._ She scolded herself.

“That, isn’t why I call you in here.” Ren’s eyes remained on the Faunus who was struggling to reveal why. _Tell him, he knows you know now ask him._ Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eyes. “Do you know what a Faunus heat is?” She asked crimson cheeked.

“No, would you mind explaining it for me?” His voice was soft and calm and so far there was no judgement.

“Sure. So, once every few months female Faunus go through a heat phase. It is when our body tells us to… find a mate.” She looked at him after saying this and found his gaze unchanged and took a little comfort in that.

“I’ve been through many while I’ve been at Beacon and Coco has helped me through them. But since hearing you and Pyrrha… I was wondering if you could be my mate? At least for this cycle.” She stopped and waited, her poor little heart racing and her rabbit ears twitching nervous as all Ren did for a time was breath, look away, look back, think.

“Why not get Coco to help you if she has in the past? Since you don’t mind doing with a female why not someone familiar?” Velvet died a little inside, not because he made sense, but how she had worded it led Ren to believe she and Coco had previously had sexual encounters.

“No!... No. I didn’t mean that. She covers for me when it happens. She tells people I’m sick or I’ve gone somewhere, she lets people know I’m still around while I disappear to… take care of myself.” It was incredibly embarrassing for her and her ears flopped completely this time. _Stupid, stupid stupid stupid!_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up finding Ren with a small smile.

“It’s ok, a small misunderstanding is all. Now, this mate business. You’re not aiming to… get pregnant right?” He asked, this time his cheeks went red but still it was nothing compared to Velvet who turned away and shook her head.

“Of course not. I just… Hearing you two, I want to have someone, you, helping me through this next few days.” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Few days? Is that how long they usually last?” Velvet nodded and refused to look at him still.

“E-Even once… would be nice, just to help satisfy the urges, to help me retain some of my common sense. I don’t want to be a sex crazed bunny again.” She sounded hurt when she spoke, she had often come onto Coco during her previous heat sessions and apologised after. Coco had always said no but always silently teased her afterwards, reminding her of what she did.

“And if I join with you whenever you needed me to for the next few days you’d be able to… Retain a close to normal outward appearance?” His question was fair and correct. She turned to him and stepped closer.

“Yes. Yes that’s what I’m hoping will happen. That I’ll be able to function close to normally and not miss any classes like I usually do. I’ve used toys in…” She paused and looked petrified as their eyes met.

“Continue. I’m not going to judge. This time sounds very complicated and problematic for you, for any female Faunus.” Velvet’s heart skipped a beat as he had taken what she’d said seriously and not even batted an eyelash when she mentioned toys. _He knows… I’ve already said to much._

“… I’ve used toys in the past to help. They didn’t really work but… but maybe with a real boy I could trick my body into thinking I’ve been impregnated… at least for a while, hopefully a few hours at least.” Her ears started to rise, and her brown eyes found his pink.

“I see. But I’ll be wearing a condom if we do this, how would it trick your body?”

“When you… burst, I’m hoping my body will think you’ve put it inside me and I’ll lose my heat. Like I said, I’ve never done it, so I have no idea if it will actually work.” The Faunus and flower looked at one another for a time, Velvet’s heart beating like a rabbit’s foot, rapidly, loudly, constantly as she waited for Ren to give an answer.

“Ok, sure. But we probably shouldn’t tell anyone.” He smiled softly, and it set Velvet off immediately. She jumped up and down and her ears flopped around. She hugged Ren tightly and stepped away.

“Thank you Lie. Thank you.” She unbuttoned her uniform, her jacket and her white form fitting top. Her bra, black like what lay beneath her skirt but was stopped by Ren.

“H-Hang on a moment Velvet… I don’t… I don’t have a condom on me at the moment.” He said blushing, tearing his eyes from her visible cleavage. Velvet had let her heat get the better of her and embarrass her.

“Sorry! I’ll wait… did you want to do it here? Or one of our rooms? Or somewhere in the city?” She fired off her questions before Ren took her hands, then her cheeks and then her lips with his own. She squeaked, and her core heated up, she became wet and even hornier than before. She looked up to him with such desire she nearly jumped on him.

“Wait here quietly. Don’t answer the door until you hear me knock.” He knocked eight times gently in a certain pattern before smiling. “When you hear that I’ll be back, and you’ll know I’ve got a condom with me. If I struggle tog et away from Nora I’ll message you and we’ll reschedule, ok?”

Velvet nodded and got excited for his return, but as he turned away she tugged on his sleeve and he turned around. The blushing Faunus decided to be even more selfish and tapped her lips. What followed was the shaking of his head and then a brief and teasing kiss that she missed out on as she’d begun to pout. He winked and slowly left the room while Velvet sat back on a chair and reflected while she could.

She’d asked Ren and explained the situation and he’d not once judged her, not once laughed or made fun of her, never insulted her for being a Faunus and twice he’d kissed her to help calm and satisfy her. But the second had been cruel, so cruel. _What a bully, a big bad, mean, terrifying… handsome, bully._ She whimpered and tried to get herself mentally prepared, it didn’t take long, her instincts had already more than prepared her mind and her moist core. All that was needed was Ren’s return.

** Ren **

Ren made his way to his dorm room, never taking a turn that would slow him down in the smallest. His mind was racing, his heart, his cock throbbing with anticipation. Although recently a virgin and only experienced with one person in Pyrrha, he was still eager to assist Velvet who’d come to him in confidence with her situation. A situation that was now requiring a new fix, a fix that Ren had agreed to give the rabbit Faunus.

In his room he went right to his bottom drawer and underneath his socks and underpants to where his now condom stash was hidden. He took one out and pocketed it and headed for the door before stopping. He returned to the drawer and grabbed another two, just in case Velvet’s heat got the better of both of them.

Walking back to the classroom in which Velvet was waiting he passed many students with what felt like very obvious items in his pockets. They weren’t obvious at all, barely creases in his pants pockets but to Ren they felt like so much more. Three obvious and bulging items that were giving him away, it was lucky that his semblance could nullify his emotions and keep him in that tranquil composure.

Knocking those eight times in the pattern he heard the door unlocking from the inside. _I’m really doing this… we’re doing this, in a classroom of all places._ His semblance wearing off by his own doing he sighted the rabbit’s ears before her face. He checked the corridor and nodded, stepping in and nearly falling as Velvet grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside.

The door locked behind him as he turned himself around in time for Velvet to “attack” him. She jumped and wrapped both arms and legs around him effectively trapping him there as her lips found his. His struggling quickly stopped as Velvet made it clear she was already in the mood.

She got off him and got to work undoing his top while Ren did the same to Velvet. She seemed to be in a rush for some reason. His top hit the floor and then hers. She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground as Ren kicked his shoes off. He didn’t waste a moment as she went for her shoes.

Ren made for her breasts, cupping one and taking the other in his mouth and sucking on her nipple. The noise he received was a surprised and sexual one that had blood pumping into his member.

“Agh! Ren… Stop… ignore them please… Ren.” He looked up with his mouth still surrounding her nipple and slowly released it.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, wondering if he’d rushed it, if she needed more time to get comfortable.

“Oh Oum no!” Her skirt and panties hit the floor and she stepped out of them. “I need you right now… Can we skip foreplay?” It sounded more like a command than a real request and her actions only helped make it seem that way. She undid his pants and dropped them leaving only his boxers on.

“Right… too slow then.” He teased getting an irritated look from the bunny. “Sorry.”

Removing the last of his clothing he grabbed a condom and opened it. He’d never put one on before, but he’d read the instructions several times over since buying them. He looked up to see Velvet waiting impatiently and it made him a little nervous.

“Could you… maybe not leer at me like that.” Ren asked. Although standing there with a naked and beautiful woman, a Faunus in heat, he was feeling a little insecure.  
  
Velvet pouted and decided to face the other way. Ren used his time to jerk himself a few times while looking at Velvet’s bare backside. It looked so soft, her wanted to touch it but then she’d want to do it right then.

He rolled the rubber on a few moments later, hard and ready for what was to come. He walked up behind Velvet and reached around her arms quickly, taking her breasts in his hands and smiling. He stepped forward closer, rubbing his erect shaft against her ass cheeks making Velvet gasp. Her head turned, her rabbit ears at attention.

He continued to grope her breasts and tease her by rubbing his cock against her rear end, something that Velvet quickly lost patience with seeing as she was already so wet and eager to get into he fun stuff. She turned in his embrace and smiled. Leaning in and up a little she pressed her lips to Ren’s and in that moment knew she had him.

Tripping him over, she had Ren on the ground in moments and wasted no time in mounting him. Her wet slit rubbing against his hard shaft as her heat multiplied her desire.

“You shouldn’t tease a Faunus in heat… It’s not nice.” Velvet whined.

“Noted Velvet.” Ren said, his hands resting on her hips as the rabbit Faunus, his senior student rubbed herself against him. _She doesn’t like being teased but she’ll do it to me without hesitation? I don’t think so._

Waiting for the right moment, for Velvet to move back and perfectly line herself up to be penetrated, Ren struck. Gripping her hips he pulled her down onto his rubber covered shaft, impaling her on it and watching her eyes light up.

She didn’t squeak or moan, her mouth simply hung open as she made eye contact with him. _Shit… did I do something wrong?_ He wondered as Velvet’s expression changed to looking mischievous.

“Such a bad boy…. Pulling me onto such a… large toy.” _So that’s how she sees it, whatever._ He didn’t really mind, he was helping Velvet through her heat and getting sexual experience with an attractive woman, what was there to be upset about.

“You wanted it, your face tells me all I need to know.” Velvet giggled and leaned down, raising her hips and pushing them down again. This time there was a moan as the rabbit enjoyed the feeling of something that was real, not plastic, inanimate, but living, growing.

“Then hurry up and make me cum… I need this Ren.” His right hand moved off her and came down slapping her ass getting a small shriek from Velvet whose cheeks darkened. “You’re mean.” She pouted.

“And you’re really tight, Velvet.” He steadied himself, heels against the floor and as she next sunk her self onto his shaft he gave a slow thrust up that made her eyes light up even more.

“Yeees! Ren…. Like that! Like that!” She moaned, moving up and down again, her moan louder as he met her decent with his accent.

Ren was mesmerised by the beauty he saw. His cock disappearing inside her petite body, her larger than expected beasts hanging down as she rested her hands on his chest. Her rabbit ears flopped and twitching from time to time. He smiled up at her and put both hands on her ass, pressing her down onto him as he started thrusting up harder, faster, causing Velvet’s voice to grow louder and more erotic.

“Ren…. Ren!” She cried out, her voice filling the room for a couple of moments before the squelching her their sexes connecting filled the silence. Ren was close, Velvet was so unlike Pyrrha. She was needier, riding him with a deep desire, the heats doing.

“Vel… You’re so damn tight… I’m not going to last.” Looking down at him with her big brown eyes Velvet smiled.

“Do it…. Cum inside me…. I want to feel you cock pulsing… I want you to trick my body.” That was Velvet’s plan after all, to trick her body into thinking there was a chance of getting pregnant and taking the edge of the heat. She hoped it worked while Ren just hoped this wouldn’t be the final time.

Velvet started fucking faster, her hips snapping back and forth taking his cock in and out at an amazing rate that massaged and squeezed his member like he never thought possible. Ren groaned and let his head fall back as Velvet continued to moan out, her face beginning to go red.

As her eyes closed Ren took advantage, pushing off one heel and trapping Velvet below him. Her eyes widened and she looked down. Ren did too, her legs were wide and waiting and Ren, not wanting to be scolded or told he was being slow, swiftly thrust deep inside, hilting himself in the bunny’s hot core.

Velvet just continued to watch as her pussy was ravaged by Ren’s large cock. The bulb never leaving her but the slick glistening condom covered shaft kept appearing and disappearing. Finally, after a minute or so the rabbit’s head fell back with a thud and she started to moan. Her back arched and she reached up grabbing onto Ren’s forearms.

His hands were just above her shoulders, stopping her body from moving back as he thrust into her with all the force he desired as Velvet had never once voiced a complaint and didn’t seem to mind as her face was filled with nothing if not euphoria.

_Oum… she’s so tight, and wet… slippery and…_ He groaned loudly, burying himself inside her and cumming. His cock pulsing deep within Velvet’s pussy making the rabbit moan.

“I can feel it… you’re moving, it’s like a… a heartbeat inside me.” Her mouth was an open smile, her teeth showing and Velvet looking more than pleased with what she was feeling. “Ren… thank you, thank you so much.”

Ren pulled out with a groan coming from Velvet who relaxed on the ground, her hand going to cover her wet core while Ren took off the cum filled condom and tying it up before disposing of it in the rubbish bin.

He returned to Velvet and slowly pulled her up to her feet and held her close against him, neither worrying about their naked bodies as the held one another. Ren rubbing her back with one hand and pulling one of her rabbit ears closer so he could give it a gentle kiss.

He felt a jolt run through Velvet and then her arms worm around him and squeeze him gently. He chuckled and tilted her head up so her he could plant a kiss on her lips.

“You feeling ok Velvet? No regrets?” She shook her head with a smile.

“Nope! I’m glad you were my first. I’m glad I asked you to help with my plan.”

“If you need my help again just come and ask. We should be able to find somewhere private again.” Velvet blushed, her heat already appearing to be fading as she was returning to her normal shy self. “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

They both started with their underwear, Velvet getting her bra and panties on while Ren was already zipping his pants back up before they both turned in shock, Ren moving his body to cover Velvet’s half naked body. _No fucking way._ He groaned as who they saw closed the door and strode towards them red faced and fuming.

“Coco wait…” Is all Ren managed to get out before she full on slapped him across the face and shoved him away from Velvet.


End file.
